finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Breath
Aqua Breath , also known as Aqua Rake or Aqualung, is a recurring Blue Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. It will usually deal Water-elemental damage to all opponents for a large sum of MP. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Aqua Breath, also known as Aqua Rake, is a Blue Magic spell that deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. It also deals 8x damage to desert creatures. It is powerful enough to kill Sandworm in a single hit, and Landcrawler in three. A Blue Mage may learn Aqua Breath from the Dhorme Chimera, Manticore, Leviathan, Bahamut, Azulmagia, Water Crystal, Enuo, Gogo, and Aquagel enemies. It costs 38 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy V's Aqua Breath is non-elemental, rather than Water-elemental. When used against desert monsters it uses the following formula: : Damage = ((Spell Attack + (0..(Spell Attack/8)) * 8) - Magic Defense) * M The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Dhorme Chimera, Moogle Eater, Rajiformes, or Aquagel. ''Final Fantasy VI Strago has Aqua Breath, also known as Aqua Rake, as one of his initial Lores and it deals Wind-elemental damage in addition to Water damage. It hits all targets, costs 22 MP to cast and has a power of 71 and hit rate of 150. Final Fantasy VII Aqualung is an ability used by a number of enemies in ''Final Fantasy VII. It is a Water elemental ability which inflicts major magic damage to all opponents. It is first used by the Harpy in the desert surrounding the Gold Saucer and can be damaging for an unprepared party. It is also used by the Jenova∙LIFE boss at the end of Disk 1, and the Serpent on the Sunken Gelnika. Since it is water-elemental, it can be resisted, nullified, or absorbed with the right set up, and it can be sent back in the direction of the caster if the intended targets have the Reflect. Aqualung's spell power is equal to 3.25x the base magic damage. Aqualung can also be learned as an Enemy Skill. It costs 34 MP to cast. If the entire party has the Reflect status, it can be cast on the party to reflect onto the enemy party a total of three times. This, along with the fact that few enemies have Water resistance, makes this Enemy Skill very effective against bosses and strong enemies. ''Final Fantasy VIII Quistis can learn Aqua Breath from a Water Crystal. Water Crystals can be mugged from Fastitocalon. One Water Crystal can be refined from one Fastitocalon card, or from five Fastitocalon-F cards, using Quezacotl's Card Mod ability. Its magic power differs depending on the Crisis Level: *Crisis Level 1: 50 *Crisis Level 2: 70 *Crisis Level 3: 80 *Crisis Level 4: 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 ''Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] ''Final Fantasy IX Aqua Breath is an ability used by Axolotl and Quale. It has a 50% hit rate and often misses, and costs 14 MP to use. Instead of doing fixed damage, Aqua Breath will deal damage equal to 1/4 of the target's Max HP, essentially making it a Gravity type spell, which also means it never works on bosses. Quina can learn Aqua Breath as a Blue Magic from the Sahagin, Axolotl, and green Vepal. The damage formula for Aqua Breath is as follows: : Damage = * Targets Max HP) / 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] ''Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso can learn Aqua Breath from the Chimera, Chimera Brain and Yenke Ronso for his Ronso Rage Overdrive. It deals Water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Rhyos uses the attack as an enemy only ability, dealing heavy Water-elemental damage to the party. Despite appearing as a Ronso Rage ability in the previous game, it can't be acquired by the Gun Mage like most of the previous Ronso Rage abilities despite not using a unique attack animation like Thrust Kick. Final Fantasy XI Aqua Breath is a Breath Attack used by Adamantoise. Final Fantasy XII Enemies can use Aqua Bubbles to deal Water-elemental damage and inflict Sap. A stronger version, Mythril Bubbles, inflicts Confusion and Poison in addition to Water-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Dimensions Aqua Breath is a Fusion Ability that deals water-based damage to all enemies. It is exclusive to Warriors of Light and costs 22 MP to cast. Aqua Breath requires the character to have Black Mage's Blizzara and Dragoon's Blizzard Breath mastered. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery References it:Idrorespiro es:Vaho acuático Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy VIII Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Enemy Abilities